When a world falls apart
by Crazy-xox-Beautiful
Summary: Post DH DH spoilers. Fred had a secret he had never told anyone besides his twin brother. Fred being dead, George was ready to do anything to protect that secret. Only hadn't he expected to fall in love with it...


Hey there! This is my first story on this website, and my first story in english as well. I go to a french school and english is not my mother language, so sorry about the problems that may lead to. Oh, and please review!

Btw, I own only one character in this story, Shirley Storm. Every other character belongs to J.K.R.

* * *

Chapter 1

Please stay alive

There was a Death Eater behind her and two right ahead. She raised her wand bravely, but knew there was no way out. She had witnessed many of her friends' deaths during the battle, feeling infuriatingly powerless. Her time had come now, but that did not mean that she was going down without resisting a bit…

"Stupefy!" she yelled. And as the Death Eater crumbled, she heard the other hooded man behind her shoot a Killing Curse, and waited for death to come…

"Protego!"

The girl turned around, trying to find out who had just saved her life. But suddenly green sparks flew past her, and she remembered that the fight wasn't over. She managed to stun another one of Voldemort's men before to hear a familiar voice coming from behind her.

"Need any help, Miss Storm?"

It was George Weasley. She turned to face him and put her hands on her hips.

"No, I handle the situation pretty well, thank you."

He smiled and shot a curse over her shoulder, which seemed to hit its target. Meanwhile, the young woman had begun to duel a fat Death Eater whom, in spite of his size, moved pretty quickly. Within seconds George was next to her, stuck in combat with a hooded man as well.

"Y'know," he said as sparks flew around them frenziedly, "I wasn't under that impression when I saved your cute little butt."

She looked at him, startled.

"What did you just say?" she asked.

He smiled naughtily, before to reply.

"You ought to thank me. Actually, you ought to worship me. I saved your life."

The girl smiled, before to shoot several stunning curses that all hit the Death Eater against whom George was fighting.

"There," she said, going back to struggling with her own opponent. "We're even now."

"That doesn't count. I wasn't even in danger!"

The girl just laughed and cast a shield charm at them both as another bunch of Death Eaters passed by.

"Where's Fred?" she asked.

George scowled and shrugged. He clearly didn't enjoy not knowing what was happening to his twin at the moment.

"We parted. He wanted to help Percy." He answered.

"Who?"

"Never mind," responded George.

He disarmed a man and petrified another while the girl contentedly transformed one into some kind of rodent.

"Well, I helped you," said George. "And now I see that you seem pretty able to finish them up by yourself. So I think I'll go and save some more lives."

He began running away but, before to disappear around a corner, turned back and shouted at her:

"Could you please stay alive? Fred will never forget me if you die!"

She smiled, and then remembered what had happened right before the battle began…

_About 45 minutes ago…_

_Fred was seizing her shoulders. She had never seen such a serious look on his face before. _

"_Don't fight." He pleaded._

_She looked into his eyes, hoping that he could understand, and somehow she knew he did._

"_You know I will." She answered._

_Fred sighed. It was not the first time they talked about this, but he put himself in her place and had to agree with her._

"_You know how I feel about this, Shirley," he told her. "You shouldn't risk your life. This isn't your war. It's not your school, nor is it your country."_

"_But it could become so!" she almost yelled at him. "And if you're gonna fight, you can't possibly expect me to sit back, arms folded, and wait for someone to come and tell me whether you survived or not!"_

_He looked at her closely, and then smiled._

"_Man, what did I get myself into?" he said jokingly. "I'm gonna spend the rest of my existence with the most stubborn and quick-tempered girl on earth."_

_She looked at him, eyes narrowed, arms folded on her chest._

"_Yeah, well it could be worst. You could be in my place, and have to share the rest of your life with some kind of overprotective troublemaker." She replied._

_He smiled and pulled her in a close embrace._

"_Be careful. I love you," he whispered in her ear._

"_I love you too," she breathed back._

_They kissed passionately for what might have been hours, before to split reluctantly._

"_I'mma have to go," said Fred. "Oh, and watch out. I'll kill you if you die."_

And he had walked away, leaving her smiling and full of courage. "Yes," Shirley Storm thought has she slammed more Death Eaters to the ground, "I have to stay alive. For Fred…"

* * *

Ok, This is it for now. I'll try to update soon, but with all the back-to-school crap it may take some time. The more reviews I get, though, the sooner I'll update. 


End file.
